The fallen angel
by jebbus132
Summary: Harry Potter was by no means a normal child, even for a wizard. He was destined to defeat the dark lord Voldemort, but that was not the only extraordinary thing about him, you see when Voldemort fired that Avada Kedavra at one year old Harry, Harry did die that night but divine beings had decided that Harry's time was not now, no he had so much more time left to live. Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The fallen angel

chapter 1: The decision

* * *

**October 31, 1981 Godric's hollow**

That night Harry was sleeping soundly in his bed until Voldemort had blown up the rooms door and killed his mother. Harry did not know who this new man was he looked unfriendly and cold. Then Voldemort pointed

his wand at Harry and said: Avada Kedavra then everything got dark.

**Heaven, at the same time**

Three figures in pure white robes were in heated conversation about what was happening on earth.

"His time is not yet, and you should know it!" said one of them.

"Yes we know, but how can we correct this?" said other.

"The only possible way..."

"NO! We are not doing that!" said the third.

"You know that it is the only way."

"I know but then that one will only use him even more!"

"I am not so sure about that..."

"What do you mean?"

"I know were he will spent a long part of his life now that both of his parents are dead."

"Hopefully you know what you are doing." then they all disappeared.

* * *

Author's note:I know that its short but its a good place to cut, still how was it? Good, bad or worse?

And flamers I will use your flames to barbeque my enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

The fallen angel

chapter 2: To be reborn

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, after few minutes**

One of the robed beings apeared in Harry's room there he found Harry dead in his bed.

"Hopefully I can still save him..." the being murmured to himself.

Then he started to gather energy in to his hands, then he shot a beam of pure white light in to Harry. The being seemmed to relax just before Dumbledore steped in to the room.

"Who are you and what did you do to Harry?" Dumbledore said as he wipped out his wand.

"Calm down old one, I only gave him a gift" the robed being said before he dissappeared in a white flash of light. Dumbledore then checked on Harry to see him only to be sleeping. He then wrapped a blanket over Harry and picked him up before apparating to Privet Drive. He then placed Harry to the doorsteps of his aunt's and uncle's house before apparating to his office at Hogwarts. There he started to think over his plans on manipulating Harry.

* * *

**Time skip four years, Number four Privet Drive**

The boy who lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin was now five years old. The boy did not even know his own name, but knew that he had a name other than freak. The reason he was called a freak was because of weird things Happening around him, like the White and grey feathers he found occasionally in his bed after he woke up in the morning. He knew that his aunt and uncle knew who his parents were but they did not tell him anything about them out of spite for Harry and his parents.

**July 31, just before midnight**

Harry knew it was his birthday, even if his aunt and uncle did not tell that to him. every birthday he had so far, he had seen a vision when he was sleeping. He knew somehow that they were not dreams, he could not explain how but he just knew. Many of these visions were about three figures dressed in white robes discussing about him. How its was his birthday, how he was growing too dark or how it was inevitable.

**Tomorrow morning**

Harry woke up from the yelling he heard from the kitchen. Suddenly his uncle ripped of the cupboard door and lifted him up from his neck.

"I have had enough of you freak ruining my life!"

His uncle started to beat him and hit him against the wall while strangling him.

"Vernon stop!" his aunt yelled in panic because she knew that more of the freaks were watching their house.

* * *

AN: sorry for the wait but I just can't think up something to continue this so there will be a even longer wait after this but I may have some ideas after I have let my brain cool down a little.


End file.
